


Katara - Angry Too

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Childhood Trauma, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: It would eat you like poisonIf you knew what I knewYou would be angry tooSet to "Angry Too" by Lola Blanc.
Series: atla amvs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Kudos: 1





	Katara - Angry Too




End file.
